


Game Over

by Quiet_Cadence



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Please Critique, dumb little idea i had, first completed piece in a long time, remember when everyone was Neo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Cadence/pseuds/Quiet_Cadence
Summary: Pyrrha is trying, Ruby is forward
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my good friend who can somehow put up with my nonsense.

‘Game Over.’

_ What a galling phrase _ . Pyrrha thought, grumbling as the game’s bright colors cheerily informed her of her latest failure. Ruby always made it seem so effortless. Jump, strike, counter, combo, win, cookies. Pyrrha’s own attempts had yet to clear even the first boss without Ruby there to sail through it. With a sigh, Pyrrha picked her scroll back up and restarted the stage. It was a new experience, being so inept for so long. She had resolved to hone her skill in something Ruby greatly enjoyed, and she hadn’t failed so many times just to give up now.

As the unskippable cutscene went through it’s motions, the determined girl heard the dorm door behind her squeak slowly open. Her eyes darted to her recently polished shield, propped up against her bunk. At the sight of red tipped hair, she relaxed and smiled softly.

Ruby was slipping through the barely open door, a cute little smirk adorning her face as she tip-toed towards Pyrrha.

Before she could be pounced upon, however, Pyrrha whirled and launched her own surprise attack. Her would be assailant cried out as she was pushed to the ground. With a cheeky grin, hands went to sides and began tickling mercilessly.

The delighted screams Pyrrha expected never came. Ruby barely squirmed under the assault, only giggling slightly and raising a challenging eyebrow. Bemused, Pyrrha stopped and squinted at her girlfriend.

“When did you become immune to tickling?” Pyrrha’s brow quirked to mirror the smirking girl below her.

Ruby bit her lip, running her hands up Pyrrha’s arms. “I’m just more focused on... other things right now.”

Pyrrha blinked.

Lithe fingers worked their way up to muscled shoulders. One hand worked its way behind Pyrrha’s rapidly reddening neck.

Pyrrha blinked again. Her heartbeat quickening as Ruby pulled her down.

“I mean, look at you.” Ruby’s pupils were wide, her voice lowering as they grew closer. “You’re way too distracting… delicious.”

Their faces were very close now. Pyrrha didn’t  _ dare _ blink as silver became all she could see. Her nose gently brushed the tip of Ruby’s— _ wow she’s pretty _ —but she didn’t move closer. She had decided at the outset to let Ruby guide their relationship over new lines; to not take advantage.

It seemed that Ruby was completely intent on crossing lines. Giggling once more, she leaned in and nipped lightly at the older girl’s lower lip.

With that, Pyrrha gasped and her brain nearly fell off the rails completely. Ruby had never done anything like this in the months they’d been together, chaste kisses giving way to more passionate ones only recently. For her to be this forward…  _ has she been looking through Blake’s collection? _

Gathering her voice, Pyrrha pulled back slightly. “Rubes, what’s gotten into you?”

Ruby’s face fell, and Pyrrha quickly shook her head and smiled. “I mean, I’m not complaining, if you want to move forward that’s okay, it just seems… rather sudden for-”

And Ruby was kissing her.

_ Oh. Okay then. _

Pyrrha gave up trying to speak and returned the kiss with a happy sigh. After a few more kisses, she adjusted her posture and wrapped her arms further around her girlfriend. The soft sounds of approval emboldened her to settle down into Ruby.

The exchange grew more heated, broken for a brief moment to breathe before Pyrrha was pulled back down to an eager pair of lips surging up to meet her. Lips that opened, inviting her to come even closer. An invite Pyrrha obliged, her tongue venturing to meet Ruby’s.

_ Dreaming, _ Pyrrha decided,  _ I’m definitely dreaming. _ She didn’t begrudge her mind the odd delve into fantasy… even of this sort. Might as well enjoy it, the feeling of  _ Ruby _ . Her lips, her heartbeat, her breathy little moans.

...

Pyrrha stopped. For a moment, she was completely still against Ruby.

Arousal swiftly collapsed into rage. The warrior quickly wound her fingers into the other girl’s hair, and yanked their mouths apart.

“Where is she?”

Panic flared on Ruby’s face before being swiftly masked by confusion. “Wh-what? Pyrrha what are you tal-”

Pyrrha pulled again, raising herself into a crouch and forcing Ruby into the floor. “I know you aren’t Ruby. So I’ll ask one more time. Where. Is. She?”

The prone girl whimpered before sighing and opening her hands in submission. “Fine, fine.”Her eyes flashed a deep green before returning to silver. “Out of casual interest, what gave me away?”

A hum resonated through the air as Akoúo answered the call of Pyrrha’s Semblance. She pressed the pointed edge of the shield against the imposter’s collarbone in a wordless statement.

“Okay, chill Magnetron, geez. I didn’t do anything to Ruby, she’s still down in Vale with her team.” After a moment the girl cocked her head to the side. “You gonna tell me what I screwed up? You seemed to ah,  _ enjoy _ it.”

Snarling and relinquishing her grip in the girl’s hair, Pyrrha moved to stand. Her guilt battling her anger for her focus. Quashing her feelings to be dealt with later, she smiled coldly. “You don’t taste like chocolate.”

The imposter’s form flickered for a moment, before the guise of Ruby unraveled to reveal Vera. She clicked her tongue before half-turning to her knees and rising to her feet. “Rats, should have gone full method.”

As Vera stood completely, Pyrrha kicked the back of her knee and swung her shield, stopping just short of bashing in Vera’s nose. Taking a long breath, she stepped back and scowled.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, and I don’t care. I don’t care that you’re an upperclassman; I don’t care that you have half this school wrapped around your finger.” Pyrrha leaned down to look Vera in the eye. “If you try  _ anything _ like this again, with Ruby  _ or _ me, I will throw you from the cliffs into Beacon Sound.”

Vera’s eyes flashed. A moment of fear swiftly schooled into place by contempt. “Chill, freshy. It was just a game.”

Getting to her feet, Vera straightened her ruffled uniform and, with a blown kiss and a wink, waltzed through the door.

Pyrrha’s words followed her into the hall.

“Game over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is Neo. Except I needed her to talk so gay as hecc Beacon 3rd year socialite with Illusion semblance it is. Full name Vera Lule if you're curious.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing again. Been a long time. And it's hard.
> 
> Please do comment, tell me what you like, what you don't, your hopes and dreams if you're feeling fancy.
> 
> Thank you for reading; have a lovely day.


End file.
